The Anderson's
by Sahara224
Summary: When Sebastian slushied Blaine, Kurt wasn't expecting anything that happened after. Including the Anderson's. Rated M for curse words.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my second story! I am excited! I was not expecting anything that was going to happen in the 'Michael' episode, but it gave me so many idea's for stories, and this is one of them. That episode was so good though, like-. Ok, I will be here for a long time if I got into that. I can't wait for the next bunch of episodes!**

**I hope you enjoy this story. Please review, they make me happy :) and i will give you a virtual cookie! Try to keep them positive, but constructive criticism is accepted :)**

**This story is going to be slightly angsty, just warning you. I will put warning in front of the chapters and stuff.**

**There are going to be more chapters and what not to this story. I will update when I have time. I don't know how long that would be, but I am not promising an update everyday or anything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, it would be totally different if I did. I do own my own characters, for example Matthew :)**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When Sebastian slushied Blaine, Kurt wasn't expecting that Blaine would yell. He wasn't expecting Blaine to take the slushy instead of Kurt. When Blaine wouldn't get up, he knew there was a problem.<p>

"Blaine, honey, its just a slushy, get up." He said. It seemed like Blaine didn't even hear him, cause he just kept covering his eyes and yelling.

"Guys, this isn't a normal slushy." Tina said, always the wisest of the group, as she was looking at the slushy that was on the ground, and she could see small rocks or something in it. "There's something in it. Take him to the hospital."

Kurt felt his heart break, realizing that Blaine was hurt, and that this were meant for him.

Puck and Finn got Blaine off the ground, rather forcefully, and Kurt dragged him to the car. Blaine still refused to open his eyes. They sped off to the hospital, which is where they were now.

* * *

><p>This is not where Kurt wanted to be. He and Blaine were supposed to be at his house, watching Disney movies and snuggling.<p>

"Kurt, he'll be fine. Don't worry." Mercedes was saying, but he wasn't really listening. He could see Blaine lying there in the slushy, which now that he realized looked like blood. He shivered from the thought.

"Blaine Anderson?" A nurse called. The group all stood up, taking the nurse by surprise. "Any of you family?" she asked. Everybody looked at Kurt.

"I'm, um, his boyfriend." He said. "Sorry sweetheart by family only." Kurt knew he had no chance of changing that rule so he decided to not waste his voice.

"Can you at least tell us what's wrong with him?" Finn asked, slightly rudely, but you couldn't expect a lot from Finn."

"Well, I don't really know at the moment, the doctors are still looking at him, but even if I did I am not authorized to tell you. How about you guys sit down for now?" She asked. They all nodded and went back to sitting around the waiting room, taking up an entire corner of the room.

"When I get the chance, I am going to find those Gargles and beat the shit out of them, including that one who slushied him." "Warblers, Puck, Warblers." Kurt said, not really putting any emotion in his words. "And don't bother, these guys have money, you would end up in Juvie faster the u can say 'waffle'."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, a door snapping open, and a man of about 20 years came in. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, with a leather jacket on top. He had curly hair, hazel eyes, and was very attractive. He could feel Santana checking him out.

He walked up to the desk, and said, "Where is he! I need to see him! This cannot happen again! I have been here enough! What did that bastard of a man do something to him again?" The nurse looked slightly scared, but then she put up the mask that a lot of nurses wear back on. Kurt was wondering what he was talking about.

"Who are you looking for, and what is your name?" The nurse asks. Kurt and all the New Directions are still watching, having nothing better to do.

"Matthew Anderson, looking for Blaine Anderson." The man said, almost absentmindedly.

The New Directions all snapped their heads up at the same time, staring at the man.

Matthew, sensing that people were watching him, slowly turned around, to find about 15 teenagers staring at him. "What?" he asked. Before they could answer, a nurse rushed up to him, and gave him some forms to fill out.

As he was filling out the forms, his phone went off. He glared at the name, and picked it up. "What do you want?" his voice was laced with anger. Something on the other side of the phone must have alarmed him, cause his eyes widened, and he started saying, "NO, no no no, you don't need to come. Everything's fine, don't worry." After a few minutes, he said "Fine, I'll see you when you get here."

As soon as he hung up, he literally ran to the nurse's station and started talking pretty loudly to the nurse. "You can't let him in there! He's the reason that Blaine's been here like half the time! When he comes I am going to end up in here by myself if I so much as speak out of place! Blaine is not going to want to see him! Please! You can't—" But before he could finish talking, a booming figure walked through the door.

Matthew visible gulped, even the New Directions could here him. He walked up to the man, almost saluting the man, who was glaring at him.

"Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I decided to be nice and update, but really don't expect updates as often as this. I'll try for once a week, but please don't get mad if I don't. This story is going to be longer, but I don't know how much, I'm going with the flow! There will be more, so don't worry!**

**This chapter is ansty-er then the other one, but it doesn't have any violence, just lots of swearing. Don't worry, as I said before, I will warn you when those are.**

**I just want to say thank you, I have been getting such nice reviews, and so many alerts about this story! I love you guys, please keep reviewing! Virtual cookies for those who do! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of its characters. I do own Matthew, Alec, and Grant though.**

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

><p>"Dad"<p>

The New Directions can clearly hear the hatred Matthew used in his voice, but it was also laced with what Kurt thought was fear. Hmm, he would have to keep this stocked in for future references.

"Son, why should I be called to such a ungodly place at this time of day?" His father asked.

"Well, apparently Blaine has deeply scratched his cornea. I am unaware why Sir. I assume those kids over there might know, considering how they have been staring at me since I told the nurse I was looking for Blaine."

Busted, Kurt thought.

The large man, now he can call him Blaine's father, walked up to the group, Matthew trailing behind. "Would you like to tell me what happened to my son?" he asked, daring someone to speak.

Tina stood up and explained, "Well Sir, we were having a sing off against a rival show choir, we are the New Directions" she said, with a hand sweeping across the New Directions, indicating who they were, "and some kid throw a slushy, and it hit Blaine in the face. Something was in the slushy though, rocks or something, because a slushy never has done damage like this before. That is all we know, and we are awaiting further news."

Matthew looked ready to kill someone, probably being the protective brother. The father, who Kurt knew was named Grant, was frowning, but there was a grin in his eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of his son's name. He followed the nurse, but told Matthew to stay behind. Matthew looked ready to punch the wall, but instead went over to the New Directions. He took a look at them, as if searching them, until his eyes stopped on Kurt.

"Kurt?" He asked.

"Hello. What do you want?" He knew that sounded harsher then he wanted, but Kurt didn't really care right now.

"You're his boyfriend, aren't you?" Matthew asked with a smile. "Blaine doesn't shut up about you, obviously enough that I can recognize you without ever seeing a picture of you. Must say he picked a fine looking man." Wow, Kurt wasn't expecting that much.

"Well, that's nice. Thank you. Now may I ask if you are—?" Kurt was cut off as another good-looking man walked into the waiting room, opening the door loudly. Jeez, how many more are there?

The unknown man walked up to Matthew, and put his arm around his waist, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Kurt felt his eyes bugging out of his head. _I knew it. My gaydar is still impeccable as ever. _

"Kurt, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Alec. Alec, this is blainey-boys boyfriend." Matthew looked much happier now.

Alec held out his hand "Nice to meet you, even if the circumstances aren't so great." He said with a smile. "You to." Kurt said. He was so confused. Blaine never told him he had a brother, nether less the fact he was gay! _Blaine we are so going to have a talk later!_

Before anybody could really comprehend what was happening, a yell came from down the hallway. Matthew immediately paled, and Alec tightened his grip on him, knowing what the Anderson family was like.

Just down the hallway, you could hear Grant yelling, the words were unknown, he was too far away to hear.

Matthew ran in that direction, even if he knew that his father was starting to be escorted out of the hospital. "Dad, calm down! We are in a public place! Don't do this AGAIN!" Matthew pleaded. "Yeah Mr. A, just do what the nurses want, and this will all be over faster." Alec also tried.

"SHUT UP FAGGOTS. I DON'T NEED ANYBODY TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, NETHERLESS A BUNCH OF FAGS!" You can literally see the couple flinch, and back away from Mr. Anderson. A couple of more beefy male nurses came in, and started to push Grant until he would walk on his own. He finally started walking, but not without sending his son a glare/smile, something only he could pull off. He saw his son flinch and cower, but that was what he got for what he chose to do with his life.

As all this was happening, the New Directions were just sitting there, or in Kurt's case standing, with wide eyes. They have never seen such hatred from father to son before.

_Oh my, Blaine_. Kurt thought, finally clearing his head a little. This was probably killing him.

Matthew must have been reading Kurt mind, because he started running in the directions of Blaine's room, Alex following.

**Matthew POV, Blaine's room**

Matthew was hysterical on the inside. Where was his baby brother? He needed to make sure he was ok. He couldn't take this, this happened way too much. Fuck his father, he just made both their life's worse.

He finally found the room, and ran inside, ignoring the doctors inside trying to calm him down. He went right up to Blaine, grabbed his face and made him stare him in the eyes. Blaine had tears running down his face, and his eyes were searching the room widely, on the verge of a panic attack. One of his eyes was bright red, and the other had a patch over it.

Matthew started doing one of the few things he was great at, comforting his brother. He pulled him up close to him, in a tight hug, and started whispering that everything was going to be ok, that the bastard was done.

Matthew felt Blaine relaxing, and laid him back down.

"Blainey-boy, what happened? What did he say?"

"He, asked my what happened, and I told him that I-I jumped in front of K-Kurt so that he wouldn't get slushied, a-a-and he started asking me who-o that was, and I t-told him that he was my boyf-friend, and he went ballistic. He kept saying how he wishes he didn't have a f-f-fag of a son so that t-this would never happen. He kept saying all those g-god awful words, t-that I would rather n-not repeat." Blaine was starting to get hysterical as he was talking, so Matthew decided that he heard enough.

"Shhh Blaine it's Ok, I'm here, and Alec is here, and Kurt is in the waiting room, because he isn't family. Good catch, by the way." He finished that sentence with a smile.

"O-Ok Matthew. I'm tired; did you know that unicorns fly? That's cool, I want to fly. Can we get a puppy?" Blaine giggled, a clear indication that the medicine was starting to kick in.

"Blainey-boo, just go to sleep, I'll come back when you wake. I promise." He gave Blaine a kiss on the forehead, one last smile and a wave, watching as Blaine fell into a deep sleep.

He grabbed Alec's hand, and walked out of the room, pulling his boyfriend back to the waiting room. He saw all of the teenagers, Blaine's friends, looking at them, but he ignored them and sank into a chair, pulling Alec into the chair next to him.

He put his head in his hands, and just let it out, not caring who saw, and just sobbed, listening to his boyfriend comforting him.

He knew he was going to have to explain everything to Kurt, and his friends, but right now he didn't care.


End file.
